Things Change
by aliecat24
Summary: Takes place during NM. What would happen if Bella leaves Forks against her wishes and when she returns she learns things have changed. What made her leave and where did she go? and can her and Edwards love bring them together again? Cannon parings.
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer I am just playing around with her world._

_This is my first fanfiction so I would appreciate any comments and review about what you guys think about the story!_

This story takes place a week after Bella is found in the woods the only difference is in this story Bella and Jacob started talking the day after she was found in the forest and they quickly became friends.

**Bella's POV:**

"Bella can you please come downstairs?" I heard my dad ask me, as I walked downstairs I realized he was in the kitchen but he wasn't alone.

As I walked into the kitchen I noticed my mother was sitting at the kitchen table with my dad and when I entered the room both my mom and Charlie stood up as if greeting me, both seemed concerned and worried.

"Bells your mother and I have been talking…and although you have been doing better since seeing Jacob we think it would be best if…." he couldn't finish his sentence I looked between my mom and Charlie and that's when my mom chimed in

"Bella we think it would be best if you moved back to Arizona with me and went to boarding school there. Its an amazing school and your father and I think it would be good for you to have a new start and in boarding school you have a better learning environment and there are teachers there that you can talk to about everything that has happened."

I stood there shocked listening and taking in my mother's words. I couldn't believe they wanted to send me away.

"I…I…I can't leave, this is my home now I'm not leaving."

"Bella you don't have a choice" my mother said. "Your father and I have already paid the tuition and they are expecting you in 2 days." I stood there in complete shock my anger slowly growing. " I'm sorry hun but the way you have been acting isn't normal… its not right Bella you have been acting like your life is over. You go through the motions of life but your not living them and we just want to help you get better and both your father and I thinking getting you out of Forks and into a new school environment will help." All I could do was look down my hands in fists

"Bella" my father said gently reaching for my arm. "Bella I'm sorry about how sudden this is but this could be a big turning point for you. Just think you can have a fresh start, make new friends, and you get to live on campus with roommates and focus on yourself and doing well."

As I listened to my father's words I realized just how bad of an actress I am…I guess Edward has been right all along…I really am not a good actress. I thought I had been doing a good job at hiding how bad I have been feeling lately but Charlie must have seen right through it.

"I'm not leaving, you can't make me leave. I'm doing fine my grades aren't horrible and I have been working at Newton's and saving my money. What did I do wrong?" My breath was now getting shorter and jagged I was panicking.

Charlie was the first to speak "Bella he isn't coming back, they are gone and waiting around here isn't going to bring him back. It's time to move on and continue on with your life." He was waiting for my response but I didn't want to talk about this, no one understands the ties I have with the Cullen's and I don't expect anyone to. Charlie took the silence of another chance to speak "You didn't do anything wrong Bella, you are an amazing daughter but you are no longer yourself. You mope around and you wont listen to music anymore, which you love and just being around when the TV is on makes you upset. Its not health to still be this upset you need a change of environment and to make new friends, it is only for a year sweetheart and then you will be off to university. Please Bella this is a good thing please don't be upset with us."

That's when I lost it "UPSET…you think I'm upset! No I am PISSED why would you guys go behind my back and make these decisions without including my opinion and me. What about what I want and what I think is right! This is my life and I have a right to decide what I want to do! You guys have no idea what I have been going through and I have been going through it alone…" I was about to continue but my mom interrupted me

"Bella have you noticed you don't talk to anyone anymore, you no longer email me and tell me how everything is and you have been sulking for months now and your not doing anything about it so your father and I have. That's the end of this conversation Bella, we will be packing up your stuff tomorrow and leaving the next day."

At that point I gave up. I turned around and ran upstairs into my room and slammed the door behind me. I had lost the battle and I was leaving for Arizona in 2 days. As the reality hit me I fell onto my bed tears now streaming down my face all I could do was let the tears fall and hopefully get a good nights sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

_I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer; this is her world I am just playing with it._

"_At that point I gave up. I turned around and ran upstairs into my room and slammed the door behind me. I had lost the battle and I was leaving for Arizona in 2 days. As the reality hit me I fell onto my bed tears now streaming down my face all I could do was let the tears fall and hopefully get a good nights sleep."_

Bella's POV:

The next morning I woke up to my mom calling my name to tell me breakfast was on the table and to come downstairs. As I got up I realized I fell asleep in my clothing from the day before, I decided to quickly put on some fresh clothing which consisted of grey sweatpants and a black t-shirt and made my way down stairs. Sitting at the table was Charlie and my mom both eating pancakes with a brochure in the middle of the table. When I sat down I realized the brochure was for the boarding school I was now a student at.

"Verde Valley School is in Sedona, so it isn't far away from Phil and I and it is said to be a good school Bella." My mother said…she must have noticed me looking at the brochure.

"How exactly are we paying for this mom? The last time I check boarding school doesn't come cheap."

"Phil and I have been saving our money for a while and your dad has also been saving money and we all agreed this would be a good thing to invest in. We all want the best for you sweetie also Phil got you a new car and parking space at the school so you could drive home to see us on holidays. Also during Christmas you will be able to come and visit your dad and friends for a week."

The only thing I could do was go along with this "Thanks mom I hope this school isn't draining you guys of too much money." I then looked at my dad "So dad….I guess after today I wont see you until my Christmas break?"

"That's right Bella but don't worry I will be fine and so will you. This will be a good experience for you sweetie and I am already counting down the days till I get to see you next."

This almost brought me to tears…Charlie…I mean my father and I haven't had the normal father daughter relationship because I didn't grow up with my father we didn't spend much time together so it was hard for me to hear that he was already missing me. All I could do was look at him and say "I will miss you too dad and will be counting down the days till I get to come home again." The next thing that happened surprised me Charlie stood up and hugged me and I mean actually hugged me and it was bitter sweet because we finally get closer and now I have to leave again.

My mother brought me out of the moment almost as fast as it came "Bella, lets go upstairs and start packing we don't have much time." I stood up from the table put my plate in the sink and started up the stairs without saying a word.

There wasn't much to pack because most of my clothing wasn't going to work in Arizona because of the temperature difference. The only things I really needed to pack were my toiletries, school supplies, the new laptop my dad got me (it was a macbook pro), and the rest of my odds and ends. It only took us about 2 hours to pack up everything. Once we finished I took the opportunity to call Jacob and Angela to tell them both that I am leaving that that I will stay in touch. The next few hours went by in a blur and the next thing I knew we were leaving for the airport. Charlie drove mom and I and all my stuff the funny thing is I only filled one suitcase so it didn't seem like I was moving away.

When we got to the airport Charlie help mom and I with getting our bags out of the cop car and then it was time to say goodbye. Charlie gave mom and hug and thanked her for coming down and now it was my turn to say goodbye.

"Well Bells good luck with school its going to be amazing and I hope you have a good time, I will see you at Christmas and we will keep each other posted via email and if you need anything you can call me. I love you sweetheart and I only want the best for you." I hated goodbyes so I tried my hardest to keep it together "I love you too dad and thank you for letting me stay here I am going to miss you, I'm already looking forward to coming back during Christmas! Bye dad." And with that mom and I walked towards the front of the airport and with one more look back at forks entered the airport for our flight to Arizona.


	3. Chapter 3

_I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer I am just playing around with her world._

_This is my first fanfiction so I would appreciate any comments and/or review about what you guys think about the story and the new chapters!_

_Please review! _

Bella's POV:

(Bella and her mother have just landed in the Arizona airport and are just about to meet Phil.)

"Bella hurry up Phil is waiting for us. We are going straight to Verde Vally School your car is already there waiting for you." I started walking faster to keep up with my mom, but no matter how much I kept telling myself to walk faster I couldn't keep up to my mom. It seemed like she seriously wanted to make this pass off quick.

"I'm trying mom just slow down. Phil is still going to be there if we slow down." I still didn't know how to feel, I was just letting my parents take control of my life. I still don't know how to feel about leaving Forks so quickly…what would people think about me. I just up a leave right after…he…….left. Although Angela promised to stay in touch, which I know we will I still don't know what people like Jess and Lauren will say about me.

"Bella! Phil is over here." My moms voice interrupted my train of thought. I walked over to where they were standing.

"Hey Bella, how are you feeling hun?" Phil asked me while pulling me into a hug. "I'm holding up, it's nice to see you again Phil…even if it only for a short period of time…" I looked at my mother at that moment. "Don't worry Bells, this is an amazing school and your going to love the campus and you get to see the sun again which must be exciting after living in Forks." A small smile grew across my face after listening to Phil talk, it was refreshing to have someone just talk to me, you know? Just to have him talk to me and not tip toe around my feelings and watch everything that comes out of his mouth.

"Yeah I have missed the sun." At that moment my eyes met my moms and I could see the worry in her eyes.

"Okay girls" Phil said breaking the eye contact between my mother and I. "We better get going if we are going to get Bella settled before it gets too late." With that we all walked out of the airport.

When we got to the school and pulled up outside what is now my residence I was a little taken back by the beauty of the campus. It was an amazing looking school and I was back to scenery that I grew up knowing. Everything went by so fast like a blur up until it was time for mom and Phil to leave.

"Okay Bella, just so you know your car is parked in the main parting lot on the West Side and so you know how to find it the car is a navy Honda Civic and it's a new car. Here are the keys." I could just look at him I was so thankful for everything he had done for me.

"Thank you so much Phil, you didn't have to do that for me." I said giving him a hug "Bella you deserve this and more, have fun you can call us whenever you need us. I'm going to miss you, I will see you over the holidays." My body was over come with emotions at this point, I was just trying to keep my breathing under control. "Thank you so much Phil for everything, I will see you over the holidays." With that Phil turned away and walked back to the car leaving my mother and I alone for our goodbye.

"Bella, please don't be mad at your father and I. We really think this is the best thing for you and we love you so much. We just want you to be our Bells again." She was getting emotional now. "It's fine mom its too late to turn back now anyway." "Oh Bella please don't be like that. This is going to be good for you I promise. You have a chance to make some new friends and start over." She pulled me into a hug kissing the side of my head "I love you Bella and I only want the best for you sweetie, have a good time call me if you need anything." My eyes were getting watery "I love you too mom, I will see you during the holidays." And with that my mom gave me one last hug and kiss and with that she walked away.

I was now alone. I turned back to my now residence and walked back into my single room. It wasn't till there was a knock at my door that I realized I had been sitting on my bed for the past hour without realizing it. I walked over to the door and when I opened it I was hugged by a complete stranger.

"Hi" the girl said pulling away from the hug. "My name is Madison Anthony by everyone calls me Maddie." Maddie had long blonde hair down to the middle of her back she was about the same height as me however she was in a uniform. "Hi I'm Isabella Swan, but everyone calls me Bella." This was my chance for a new start. "Well hello Bella I live right across the hall from you" she said point to the door directly across the hall from my door. "Oh well its nice to meet you. May I ask why you are in a uniform?" as soon as I asked the question she looked at me like I was confused. "Bella this school has uniforms you know that right? I mean I don't need to be wearing it in res but I just got home from the dining hall. " The only thing that I could say was "oh…". "Yeah don't worry Bella you will really like them you no longer need to pick out your outfit or worry about what the popular kids are wearing. It makes getting ready in the morning much easier too." She said with a smile on her face I think Maddie was going to be my first friend at this school. "Oh okay do all the girls have to wear skirts and the knee socks?" It wasn't really something I would wear. "Yep all the girls wear skirts, polo's and our socks and the guys wear the Bermuda dress shorts and polo's. I see your uniform is still on your desk go and try them on and show me how it looks." I didn't argue I let Maddie into the room and while she sat on my bed I went into my bathroom and changed into my new uniform.

When I finally got it on and looked in the mirror I was surprised by what I looked like. It almost felt as if I should be dressed like this. I was happy that I would finally match everyone else and hopefully there would no longer be any jealously about what different people wear. As I exited the bathroom a smile grew over Maddie's face "Bella it looks amazing on you!" After that Maddie and I spent the rest of the night exploring the campus and Maddie introduced me to a bunch of her friends. That night I met Charles who is Maddie's boyfriend; he was about 5'11 with brown short hair with an athletic build. We then met Maddie's friend Amanda who had red/copper coloured hair it was about shoulder length and she was relatively short compared to me she was about 5'4. The next two people were Kelly and Blair they were twins. They were completely identical both had short blonde/platinum coloured hair and they were about the same height as Maddie and I. I also met some of Charles's friends; they were all athletic like him I learnt that they all played on the schools football team. His friends names where Drake, Justin, Matt, and Kyle, they were all so nice to me and very welcoming. Some of them reminded me of my friends in Forks. Matt was a lot like Mike in the way that he kept asking me all these questions and wondering if I have a boyfriend, when I told him that I didn't a rather large smile grew across his face. Maddie was very much like Angela in the way that she was someone I knew I would become close with. The twins were like Jess and all about the boys. It was actually funny to see how similar some of them were to people in Forks.

After the night of introductions Maddie and I walked back to our residence since none of Maddie's friends lived in the same residence as us. When we got back after we said our goodnights I got ready for bed. When I finally go into bed I sent three text messages. One to my mom telling her I have met some people and that I was doing okay. The second went to my dad telling him I missed and loved him and that I was doing fine. The third went to Angela letting her know about everything and how I met Maddie who I though of as my Arizona version of her. After I sent the messages I put my phone on my nightstand and curled into my sheets.

Who knew this would be my first night since James's attack that I would be able to sleep without nightmares.

_So that's it so far guys! Tell me what you think! If you guys like it let me know and I will keep writing the story! _

_Please review! _

_Thanks guys,_

_Aliecat24!_


	4. Chapter 4

_I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer I am just playing around with her world._

_This is my first fanfiction so I would appreciate any comments and/or review about what you guys think about the story and the new chapters!_

_Please review! _

_Previous Chapter: __Who knew this would be my first night since James's attack that I would be able to sleep without nightmares. _

Bella's POV:

The next few weeks went by quickly, my life has taken a full 180. I am doing very well in school now my average has gone from a 75% to a 96% which is a major plus because it will help me get into a better university and hopefully a scholarship so my parents and I don't go into dept trying to pay for it. I also have a huge group of friends and Maddie and I have become the best of friends we spend so much time together almost everyone says we are attached by the hip. As far as the family I use to know…. the Cullen's…well my friends here in Arizona don't really know much about them all they know is I had a boyfriend in Forks and when we broke up I took it pretty badly. Maddie knows a little more mainly cause she was wondering why I have such a hard time talking about him. I finally told her the truth that Edward had left me and that I honestly was madly, head-over-heels in love with him. She totally understood and really helped me understand that it was out of my control and that if it were honestly meant to be the universe would bring us together again. Although I'm still not sure how much of that is true because she doesn't know that Edward and the Cullen's are vampires and if they want to avoid someone they will and plus Arizona is sunny so it's not like I will run into them here.

It is now December and everyone has been writing their first term exams and then going home. My exams ended half way through December as well as Maddie's so we were both going to be leaving for Christmas vacation at the same time so we decided to packed together. Maddie was staying here in Arizona with her family and I was going back to Forks. After a long conversation with my mom we both decided it was a good idea to go see my dad and my old friends.

"B are you almost ready to go?" Maddie asked me. She calls me B now instead of Bella I don't really know why but I don't mind it.

"Yeah Maddie I'm just making sure I haven't forgotten anything." I said while rummaging through my suitcase. I didn't have much to bring because of the difference in weather but I still needed to pack necessities… oh and I was flying home in my uniform because the school says if at any point you are walking around the campus you must be in uniform unless on the weekend or in your dorm room, I don't really mind anymore because it has become so normal for me to the point where without it I feel naked.

"So B are you sure you have to go to Forks over Christmas, cause if you stay with your mom and Phil we can see each other…. (Maddie starts acting dramatically and puts the bad of her hand to her forehead) cause the though of having to going 2 weeks without seeing my best friend makes me sad." Maddie was trying her hardest to make me stay here in Arizona but I had to go see my dad it had been 3 month since I had seen him and I just didn't feel right seeing and making dinner for him every night.

"M I can't stay I have to go see my dad its been forever and I have to see all my friends back in Forks, I mean I left so suddenly that I need to go and explain why I had to leave." After that Maddie came running over and hugged me. While we were hugging we heard Maddies phone right. Maddie went running over to her cell which was sitting on my bed.

"Hello, yeah I'll be right down. Bye" Maddie said to the person on the phone.

"B, my parents are here."

Maddie started on her way to the door when she turned back to me and said "Okay B I'll miss you girlie, message me and call me!" "I will M I promise, and make sure you let me know how the family dinner goes with Charles." I said laughing because how worried I knew she was. With that we both walked out of the residence and both when our separate ways. Maddie went to her mom's car and I walked towards my car to drive myself to the airport.

I had just got through customs and baggage claim when I walked through the double door in the Seattle airport and was greeted by a hug. Confused about who was hugging me I pulled myself away and realized it was Angela. That's when I screamed.

"Angela! What are you doing here!"

"Hey Bella, your dad told me you were coming home today and offered to let me come so I could meet you at the airport…. I didn't tell you because I wanted it to be a surprise. And are you in a uniform?"

"Thanks so much for coming Ang… It means so much to me. Hahaha yeah I am in a uniform… it's mandatory at my school but you get use to them." That's when I saw my dad standing against the wall of the airport laying low. I walked over to him with my bag and Angela followed.

"Hey dad…" after I said that he came and gave me a hug, and when I say hug I mean a actual hug which isn't normal for Charlie and I.

"Bells I missed you so much you look so healthy and happy. It's so different and quiet in the house without having you there. How has school been? Is it okay? How are your grades? Have you made friends… well of course you made friends… I just mean tell me about your friends…" I started to laugh

"Wow dad calm down I will tell you all about it in the car."

With that Charlie, Angela and I left the airport and headed towards the cop car, which is extremely weird to ride down the streets in. Once we were in the car on our way home I decided I would start answering some of his questions.

"So to answer some of your questions dad, yes I am really liking the school. The campus is amazing and my grades have improved."

"What's your average?" Angela asked

"Right now it's a 96% but we will see what it is after they grade my exams" I said while trying not to laugh at myself.

"Oh my gosh Bella! That's amazing!" Angela said

"Bella I am so proud of you sweetheart" I think that was the first time Charlie had told me he was proud of me. It was an amazing moment.

"Thanks guys, it's not hard the school makes learning easy and I love the classes. And also I do have a group of friends however I know almost everyone in my grade but I have a group of about 9 of really good friends who I always hang out with. And also my friend Maddie who I met the first day of school, she lives down the hall from me and we hit it off right away. She is one of my best friends now."

"Oh Bella I am so happy that it has been such a positive change for you. How about a boyfriend? Are there any guys in your life?" I started to laugh

"Dad are we really going to have this talk?"

I could hear Angela laughing in the back of the squad car. "Common Bella are there any guys?"

"No Ang… there are no guys that I am interested in. But I do have a bunch of male friends" I said laughing

"Well I'm sure there are guys that want you Bells, I bet your just being picky again" Angela said laughing at me.

"Well you could be right Angela… But I'm not ready for that yet. My main focus is doing well in school so I can get into a good university and maybe a scholarship."

That's when my dad chimed in "I think that's a good idea Bella" which made me smile because I was finally back on track.

When we pulled up to the house Angela helped me get everything settled into my room again while my dad watched the game. We agreed that pizza was the best for dinner and Angela's mom let her spend the night so we were having a sleepover and the next morning we were going to see the gang. It was almost like I hadn't left and that made me very happy.

_So that's chapter number four guys! Let me know what you think! I won't update till I get some reviews to see how you guys are liking it!_

_Thanks, _

_Aliecat24!_


	5. Chapter 5

_I do not own Twilight or any of the Characters. Stephanie Meyer owns it all I am just playing with her World. _

_Thank you for the review it means a lot to hear that someone likes my story. So thank you so much!_

_Please keep the reviews coming! _

_Previous Chapter: "When we pulled up to the house Angela helped me get everything settled into my room again while my dad watched the game. We agreed that pizza was the best for dinner and Angela's mom let her spend the night so we were having a sleepover and the next morning we were going to see the gang. It was almost like I hadn't left and that made me very happy."_

**Bella's POV:**

The next morning came quickly and the plan was to meet up with the whole Forks gang.

"Ang, you up?" I said rolling over to look at her

"I am now" Angela said laughing

"Okay so what is happening today exactly?" I asked. I was still a little worried about seeing everyone.

"Well… You, me, Jess, Ben, Mike, and Eric are all going to the little café down by the school and then I think we are just going to chill around Forks and just catch up everyone has missed you!" Ang said while getting all her cloths and toiletries together.

"That sounds awesome, I am so happy Lauren isn't coming! I really didn't want to have to deal with her today…" I said laughing to myself

"Yeah don't worry Bella we all wanted you to be happy and we know how much of a drama queen Lauren is…everything has changed since you left. Honestly our group doesn't even involve Lauren anymore" Ang said turning to look at me.

"Thank god Ang she is completely horrible. I don't even want to think about what she would say to me if we ran into each other" both Angela and I started to laugh at that.

"Yeah all I know is it wouldn't be anything nice" Ang said. And with that she went to the bathroom to change. And I closed my bedroom door to change as well.

When I came down stair Angela was already down stairs on the couch waiting for me. She was wearing brown cords with an oatmeal coloured tank top and olive green knit sweater.

"Wow Ang, I like the outfit." I said.

"Thanks Bella you look amazing! Your style has completely changed since I saw you last!" Angela said while admiring my outfit. I was dressed in a dark wash straight leg jean, with a grey deep v sweater and a black leather jacket. Even though it was Christmas both Ang and I wore light jackets because we weren't going to be spending much time outside.

"Haha thanks, I think it's the uniforms. I mean when you wear the same thing everyday you try to look different when you get the chance to wear something else. And also Maddie helped me pick out some cool outfits because I though it was time to change my style. But I'm glad you like it" I said while getting out some cereal for us.

After breakfast Angela and I drove over to the café where we were all meeting a picked a table and got ourselves some drinks.

"Bella, oh my gosh! It's been forever! You look amazing! How is Arizona? Do you like school? Are you dating anyone?" Jess said while running towards me and pulling me into a hug.

After the greetings everyone got up and got themselves drinks and sat down around the fireplace in the small café.

"So guys," I said. "I think I owe you an explanation for why I left so suddenly, and I am so sorry about not saying goodbye I just couldn't handle it at the time." I said everyone was now looking at me with sad eyes.

"I…I…I couldn't handle being here anymore. It was too much after everything with Edward…and the Cullen's. I didn't feel like myself anymore and my parents though it would be a good idea for me to move back to Arizona near my mom and go to boarding school there. So they only gave me like 2 days warning and it was basically to pack. At first I was really upset and refused to go…but after a while I realized it was most likely the best idea for me." Everyone looked relieved as if they knew it was a good thing that I left. It was Mike who spoke first.

"Bella I am so happy that Arizona has been such a positive change. But we have missed you so much!"

"Thanks Mike, I missed all of you too!"

"So Bella have you made any new friends?" Jess asked.

"Actually yes I have. I have a group of friends and Maddie who is one of my best friends. She is the one who introduced me to everyone and now we all hang out together. I love living at the school and having everyone together and we all go out to eat on campus together and have movie nights! Its actually a lot of fun." I said with a smile growing on my face.

"Well Bella I am glad you have had a good time down there. We all wanted you to be happy. Once Ang told us where you went all we wanted was you to be happy" I turned to Ben and gave him a hug. He has always been so nice to me.

Once we all finished we decided it would be fun to drive down to the school because exams were just finishing and we would take a walk around and go say hi to some teachers. I also wanted to see if the school had changed at all. When we were about to pull into the parking lot I realized it was actually pretty busy for an exam period but I assumed it was everyone getting their stuff ready for Christmas break. When I turned into the school parking lot all I could do was think about the many times I would come to school with Edward in his Volvo with everyone always looking at us. Now all I could do was take a deep breath and literally take a walk down memory lane.

"You okay Bella? I know this must be hard for you" Ang said.

It was just Angela and I in the car so I felt it was safe to tell her the truth.

"I don't know Ang, I mean I want to be okay and I don't want it to hurt but it does. I honestly thought he was my forever."

Ang leaned over and gave me a hug and whispered in my ear "Don't worry Bells it will all work out…it just takes some time. But the pain…it will slowly disappear and all you will be left with is happy memories." Angela always knew the right thing to say.

It was just after Ang and my heart to heart that everyone else pulled into the school parking lot. We all got out of our cars and started for the school.

When we got to the main office building we all decided that we would walk down to the student center so I could order a yearbook even though I no longer went to the school. When we turned the corner and the student center came into clear view we were all laughing at a joke Mike had said on the way down. Then when I looked up towards the student center I was met by 7 pairs of eyes I thought I would never see again…

My breath hitched.

I stood there starring at them for what felt like an eternity… but in all actuality it must have been a few seconds.

I turned back to look at all my friends who now had worried looks painted all over their faces.

That's when Mike spoke.

"Guys, Get Bella out of here. Ang you drive her home we will all follow. I'll be right there just get Bella to the car!"

I looked back at the family that I once considered my own and that's when I felt Angela grab my hand and started walking me back to my truck along with everyone else…except for Mike. Why wasn't he coming?

**Mike's POV:**

"Hey guys I got a good one"

"_A completely inebriated man was stumbling down the street with one foot on the curb and one foot in the gutter. A cop pulled up and said, "I've got to take you in, pal. You're obviously drunk."_

_Our wasted friend asked, "Officer, are ya absolutely sure I'm drunk?"_

_"Yeah, buddy, I'm sure," said the copper. "Let's go."_

_Breathing a sigh of relief, the wino said, "Thank goodness, I thought I was crippled." _

"Isn't that good?" I ask. Everyone was laughing their heads off.

We had just turned the corner to the student center when Bella stopped dead in her tracks and starred. She stopped breathing for a few seconds and quickly gasped.

That's when the rest of us realized who Bella was looking at. It was the Cullen's all 7 of them and it looked as if they were signing back up for school…well at least Edward and the black shorthaired girl and the blonde guy.

That's when I realized how bad this would be for Bella progress.

"Guys, Get Bella out of here. Ang you drive her home we will all follow. I'll be right there just get Bella to the car!" I said.

I stood there my eyes locked on Edward. I wouldn't let him hurt Bella…not this time!

_So what do you think?_

_Don't hate me for the cliffhanger! _

_Please Review and let me know what you think of this chapter and the rest of the story so far. I wont update till I get some reviews!_

_Thanks for the support!_

_Aliecat24. _


	6. Chapter 6

_Thank you again for the review! It means a lot to me that someone enjoys my story! _

_I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. They all belong to Stephanie Meyer I am just playing with the world she created. _

_Previous Chapter: That's when the rest of us realized who Bella was looking at. It was the Cullen's all 7 of them and it looked as if they were signing back up for school…well at least Edward and the black shorthaired girl and the blonde guy._

_That's when I realized how bad this would be for Bella progress._

_"Guys, Get Bella out of here. Ang you drive her home we will all follow. I'll be right there just get Bella to the car!" I said._

_I stood there my eyes locked on Edward. I wouldn't let him hurt Bella…not this time!_

**Mike's POV:**

I walked over to the student center just while Edward and his family was leaving. I walked right up to him not caring about that fact that his whole family was with him.

"What the hell are you doing back here Cullen?" I didn't give him a chance to actually answer before I spoke again.

"You stay the hell away from Bella do you understand me? We just got her back and she is only here for a few weeks and I am not going to let you ruin that for us. You ruined her and because of you she left! Why the hell would you come back here? Huh? No one missed you…and so you know…if you do decide to enroll in forks high school again…I will make it one of the worst decisions of your life…except for the fact that one day you will realized what you threw away with Bella and how much better your life would have been with her in it."

With that I walked away. I knew they were all watching me and it almost felt somewhat surreal all the Cullen's were watching me and I finally stood up for Bella and for what she deserved.

**Bella's POV:**

What were they doing back here? I was standing outside in the winter waiting for Mike to come out of the school. What was taking him so long? Did he talk to the Cullen's? do they hate me? I couldn't help myself my mind went crazy wondering about what they could be thinking.

"Bella are you okay?" Angela asked with worried eyes.

"What are they doing here Ang? Why are they back? The only thing he promised was that I would never seem them again. Can he honestly not keep one of his promises?" I asked my voice somewhat harsh and raspy because I was trying to keep my cool.

That's when we saw Mike exit the school. He walked right over and gave me a hug.

"Don't worry Bells, they won't be bothering you. Lets go to your house and we can all watch a movie and order some pizza." Mike said with a smile on his face.

This was my chance to make a change. I wasn't going to let Edward and the rest of the Cullen's ruin my time back home. I returned a smile to Mike and got into my car with Angela and we were all on our way to my house. Just as I was about to leave the schools parking lot Edward and his Family were leaving the main building and what I assumed was walking to their cars. Still looking at them threw my rear view mirror…Edwards eyes lock on my own. I immediately looked down and continued on my way out of the parking lot on my way home.

When we all got to my house we decided to sit in the TV room and light a fire. We all finally agreed on watching Transformers the movie and we ordered pizza and pop. Towards the end of the night we all agreed that not tomorrow but the day after we would all go to Port Angeles to shop and maybe see a movie. Tomorrow I was going into work at Newton's outfitters because I decided I needed something to do while I was home.

That night after everyone left it was just Charlie and I so I told him about working and he thought it was a good idea to get a little extra cash.

"Okay Bells I will be working tomorrow morning so I don't think I will be here tomorrow morning when you leave for work but I wont be late getting home."

"Okay dad no worries. I'll make us some chicken and veggies tomorrow for dinner cause I work from 10 – 4pm." I said

"Bells you don't have to make dinner you just got home" my dad said but I could tell he was excited that I wanted to make dinner again.

"Dad it isn't a problem I promise I don't mind. But I'm going to bed I have had a really long day. Love you night."

"Night Bells. Sweet dreams baby." My dad said turning back to the TV to finish watching the game.

I walked upstairs into my room quickly changed into my pj's, which consisted of a old grey over-sized t-shirt and boxes. I went into the bathroom and washed my face and brushed my teeth. When I walked back into my room my eye went immediately to my window that Edward used to climb into my room. I walked over and opened it…surprisingly it was unlocked. I stuck my head out the window and took a deep breath of the icy cold air…it was refreshing and calming. After about 30 seconds I came back to reality and pulled my head back inside and shut the window and locked it. I would no longer allow anyone or thing threw that window. With that I walked over to my bed and let my mind wonder as I slowly drifted off to sleep.

_I know this chapter is short but the next chapter will be longer I promise and guess what! It's going to be in EDWARDS POV! _

_Review and comment, let me know what you think of the story so far! Please and thank you._

_Enjoy._

_Aliecat24. _


	7. Chapter 7

_Thank you so much for the Reviews! It means a lot to me when people give me feed back and let me know what they think of the story thus far! _

_Once again…I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. They all belong to Stephanie Meyer and I am just playing with the world that she created. _

_Previous Chapter: I walked upstairs into my room quickly changed into my pj's, which consisted of a old grey over-sized t-shirt and boxes. I went into the bathroom and washed my face and brushed my teeth. When I walked back into my room my eye went immediately to my window that Edward used to climb into my room. I walked over and opened it…surprisingly it was unlocked. I stuck my head out the window and took a deep breath of the icy cold air…it was refreshing and calming. After about 30 seconds I came back to reality and pulled my head back inside and shut the window and locked it. I would no longer allow anyone or thing threw that window. With that I walked over to my bed and let my mind wonder as I slowly drifted off to sleep. _

**Edward's POV:**

It has been roughly 4 months since I have been back to Forks. After my family and I left Bella…well actually I left Bella my family didn't really have a choice our family somewhat fell apart. What I mean is I couldn't be around anyone I was and still am a walking dark hole of depression. Without Bella my life will never be complete but I rather have that then take hers away from her. Every since we left Alice hasn't been able to see Bella…not that I would honestly know because I don't really talk to my family anymore even though we live in the same house. Jasper still to this day blames himself for what happened. Although I repeatedly told him that no one was to blame but myself he still wouldn't let himself let go. Alice is still somewhat her normal self…I sometimes hear her thinking about Bella or wondering what she might be doing but besides that she doesn't really talk to me. She blames me for ruining her relationship with Bella and I mean she is right. I ruined everything for everyone because I wanted to do what I thought was best for her. The only time Alice and I really talk…well it isn't really talking its more like yelling is when we argue about Bella. Rosalie and Emmett haven't been with us since we left Forks they have been travelling around Europe since our family doesn't seem like much of a family anymore. Esme acts as if she has lost a child…, which she has before so I honestly think she is taking it almost as hard as I am. I know she tries to put a good face on when I am around but I know its hurting her inside. Carlisle is still the same…working at a hospital here in Alaska. I honestly don't know how he feels about everything. I know he is worried about Esme and about the family not being much of a family but besides that all he really tells me is I made the choices I have and now we all must live with them. Honestly I hate it here in Alaska and just wanted to go back to Forks and find Bella. I wanted her back…

"Edward!" Alice broke my train of thought.

"What do you want Alice?" I asked somewhat pissed off that she had just stormed into my room. But that when I saw it. Alice had a vision of the family moving back to Forks and we were all in the school in what looked like the student center when all of a sudden Alice turns her head and Bella and a group of her friends are standing in the hall way.

"Alice what the hell was that?" I asked.

"Edward it looks like we are going home!" Alice screamed as she ran downstairs and told my family.

When I went downstairs to see what was happening I heard Emmett's voice on the speakerphone. When I walked into the kitchen everyone was sitting around the table with the phone in the middle talking about going back to Forks.

"We can't go back." I said. "I made one last promise to Bella and that was she would never have to see or hear from me again and that promise is one I plan on keeping" I said with a stern voice hoping my family would listen and obey what I was telling them.

"Its too late Edward, the family has decided and majority rules" Carlisle said.

"Yes we are finally going home!" Alice yelled excitedly.

"Rose and I will catch the next flight back to Alaska and we can leave the following day," Emmett said over the speaker.

"Why aren't you guys listening?" I asked my voice slowing getting louder. "We can't go back, I made a promise and I am not putting Bella through any more of this. Plus she probably hates all of us for just leaving her" I said.

"Edward, I hate to break this to you bro, but you're the one who left her. The rest of us just left because you gave us no other choice" Emmett said.

I hated this. No one was listening to me.

"Edward, how do you know she will hate us?" Alice asked looking me dead in the eyes. "She may forgive us, she may have even missed us as much as we missed her" Alice said smiling at me.

"Okay guys I have to go Rose and I just got to the airport…lucky for you we just got to Italy so we were right by the airport. We will be home tomorrow morning your time and then we can go home to Forks" Emmett said after everyone said their goodbyes to Emmett the phone went dead.

This was my reality check. We were actually going back to Forks.

**20 Days Later.**

It's now half way through December and our family still hasn't announced our home coming yet. Although we haven't been out during the day that didn't stop us from going out at night. 2 days after we arrived I couldn't help myself I had to go see Bella but when I went to her house she wasn't there. Her room looked almost the exact same as it did the day I left. When I got home from Bella's my family was waiting for me, I guess Alice had a vision of me going to Bella's and not finding her.

"Edward I'm sorry about her not being here. I don't know where she has gone. I looked for her future but I couldn't see it" Alice said.

"Don't worry Alice it isn't your fault, its mine for leaving," I said.

"Well I saw that vision Edward so we will see if it was true in 2 days because Carlisle has made a meeting at the high school at the student center to sign you, Jasper and myself up for classes" Alice said.

"Okay Alice, I guess we will see" I said before walking upstairs and locking myself in my old bedroom.

It was the morning of our meeting at the school our whole family decided it would be a good idea to go together. When we got to the school there was no sign of Bella or her friends. We went to the student center and were shown into the main office building were we all sat down and discussed the best way about going about rejoining Forks High School. Once the meeting was over we were all standing in the front of the student center waiting to get our schedules when some ones thoughts came into my head…

"_Haha finally people laugh at my jokes"…_ I knew exactly whose mind that was it was Mikes. That's when my family and I could hear laughing from what sounded like a group of people. We all turned around and my eyes were drawn to the one person I thought I may never see again.

My families' minds were going crazy… once Bella saw us she stopped walking dead in her tracks her breath hitched. Her eyes locked on mine, she wasn't moving. That's when Mike took charge. He started telling Angela to get Bella out of the school and to the car and that they would all meet at Bella's house. I was mad now. Why was he telling her what to do with Bella… she can make up her own mind. The anger was building inside of me. Bella didn't look like herself…she looked lost and scared. When she looked at my family and I she was scared. I didn't want her to hate me I needed to be given a chance to talk to her. That's when Mike starting walking towards my family.

I could hear in his thoughts he was ready for a screaming match.

_How dare they come back! What the hell were they thinking! He better stay the hell away from Bella otherwise he will regret it!_- Mikes Mind.

He came over the next things out was…

"What the hell are you doing back here Cullen?" He asked. However he didn't give me a chance to answer before he was talking again.

"You stay the hell away from Bella do you understand me? We just got her back and she is only here for a few weeks and I am not going to let you ruin that for us. You ruined her and because of you she left! Why the hell would you come back here? Huh? No one missed you…and so you know…if you do decide to enroll in forks high school again…I will make it one of the worst decisions of your life…except for the fact that one day you will realized what you threw away with Bella and how much better your life would have been with her in it."

With that he walked away. We all stood there stunned. What did he mean they just got Bella back? Where has she been? And he was right leaving Bella was the biggest mistake I will ever make in my whole existence.

About a minute after Mike walked away my family snapped out of their own thought and we all decided it would be best to get home before discussing anything that just happened. I looked over to my family and could see the hurt in their eyes. I didn't just hurt Bella I hurt my whole family but I am going to make it right again no matter how hard I have to work to make it that way.

_Okay guys that's Edwards POV! I hope you liked it! _

_Let me know what you think please review so I know what you guys are thinking about the story! _

_Thanks,_

_Aliecat24!_

_I will try to update as soon as possible!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Hey Guys,_

_So I wanted to give you a little more to read so I worked really hard so that I could get this chapter out for you! Thank you so much for the reviews I truly appreciate it and I love reading what you guys think of the story so please keep it up! _

_Hope you enjoy this one!_

_Aliecat24. _

_Previous Chapter: About a minute after Mike walked away my family snapped out of their own thought and we all decided it would be best to get home before discussing anything that just happened. I looked over to my family and could see the hurt in their eyes. I didn't just hurt Bella I hurt my whole family but I am going to make it right again no matter how hard I have to work to make it that way._

**Bella's POV:**

I woke up the next morning to the beeping of my alarm clock telling me it was time to bring myself out of bed and get ready for work. Charlie had already left for work so I had the house to myself, which I enjoyed because since living at school in Arizona I have become even more independent. After my shower I quickly did my hair and make-up I did my hair in soft waves and just natural looking make-up. I just wore comfortable cloths, a simple pair of slightly destroyed jeans a white tank top and a black button up cardigan with black boots. I quickly ate two pop-tarts and ran out to my truck. When I got to work Mike was already there, today it was just Mike and I working, which I was actually looking forward to.

"Morning Mike" I said as I walked into the store.

"Hey Bella, I am so happy you came!" Mike said I was actually somewhat confused by this comment

"What do you mean you're happy I came?" I asked.

"Well I was a little worried about yesterday and if you would feel up to working today" Mike said with a sincere voice.

"Don't worry Mike, I am happy and I'm not going to let anyone ruin that" I said with a smile on my face. I meant what I was saying…I am no longer going to be a prisoner of my past. I have grown up and my life is completely different and I'm not going to ruin all this progress I have made… and besides I was only going to be here for a few weeks and then I was going back to Arizona.

"I'm so glad to hear you say that Bells. Okay so here is your old name tag back and do you still remember how to use the cash register?" Mike asked while handing me my old nametag.

"Thanks Mike, and yeah I think I remember if anything I can call you over if I need help or if there is a problem" I said while attaching my nametag to my sweater.

"Yeah that's no problem I can help, and so you know because its Christmas and cold I don't think we are going to get many customers so we can just hang out up front here because everything else is done" Mike said pulling another chair up to the cash counter.

"Okay cool" I said sitting down by the cash.

The day went on it wasn't really anything to exciting. Mike and I just sat by the cash for a good part of the morning and walked around looking at some one the new merchandise that I hadn't seen yet.

It was now about 3:00pm and I was finishing at 4pm so Mike and I decided it was time to close my cash. We had about 10 customers and in total made about $900.00 on my cash so I had to make sure my till was balanced. Mike stayed up front incase any more customers came in so I went to the back office to count my till.

**Mike's POV:**

It was just about 3:00pm and Bella was going to be finishing work in about an hour so I decided after showing her all the new merchandise it was a good time for her to shut down her cash. We had a few customers today so she would have to count and make sure the till was balanced so that at 5:00pm I could go make the deposit. Bella was counting in the back office so I stay up front incase any more customers came in. I was just about to sit back down at cash when I heard the shop door open. I looked up to see who had come in and what I saw didn't please me.

When my eyes met who had come in anger started to build inside of me. It was the Cullen's however it wasn't all of them two were missing, the blonde female Rosalie and her boyfriend Emmet.

After they came into the store I looked back to see if Bella would come out of the office so before I dint anything I waited a few seconds…Bella didn't come out so I took that as a good sign. I walked over to the Cullen's to see if there was actually a reason for them being here.

"Can I help you?" I ask with a bit of a sour edge to my question.

"Yes" their father, said turning his head to me. "We are looking for some sleeping bags, new tents and heaters," he said.

"Okay I can show you where you can find that if you follow me" I said leading the way to the camping section. All five of the Cullen's followed me slowly towards the camping area.

"What would you recommend for sleeping bags?" their father asked.

"Well if you want a warmer sleeping bag this model would work, if you wanted more room in the sleeping bag this brand tends to make the sleeping bag a little larger then the regular size" I said.

"Thank you" when I looked to see who said that I was surprised it came from Edwards mother.

"Your welcome" I said "If you have anymore questions I will be at the cash" I said walking away to give them time to decide.

While I was sitting at the cash I tried to carefully keep an eye on the Cullen's to make sure they didn't wander around the store. Just incase they found out Bella was working here again. About 25 minutes later the Cullen's made there way up to my cash carrying everything they intended on buying…

"Okay is this everything?" I asked.

"Yes it is" their father replied.

I was starting to ring everything up when I heard a door close. I looked back and Bella was walking out of the office towards the front counter. She must have not looked up because she was still walking and not just starring at the Cullen's.

"Okay Mike it's all finished" she said still walking towards me. "Everything is balanced I wrote down the deposit amount and have the envelope ready for when you shut your cash down. Is there anything else I can do?" she asked. My eyes were still glued to her and then she looked up. She stopped dead in her tracks paused for about half a second and then…

"Ummm actually" she said "I think I should double check everything one last time, let me know when you're finished your sale" and with that she turned around and went back into the office. I turned my attention back to the Cullen's who were now exchanging looks with each other. I was so proud of Bella she finally did something for herself and didn't fall weak in the knees for this stupid Cullen family.

"Your total is $345.96 please," I said with a smile on my face.

Edwards's dad pulled out his wallet and handed me $400 in cash.

"Keep the change" he said and with that the Cullen's picked up their camping stuff and walked out of the store.

As soon as the Cullen's left I ran to the back office to check on Bella and what I saw amazed me.

"Bella I'm sorry they showed up I seriously thought they would leave before you came out of the office! Are you okay?" I asked worried.

"Mike I'm fine" Bella said with a smile on her face.

"Are you sure Bells? I saw how you reacted yesterday its okay to be upset" I said still with some doubt in my mind.

"Yeah Mike I promise I am okay" she said, "I am over it, they can do whatever they want and I will do the same. I am a different person then they knew before and I am no longer going to let their decisions affect me and my feelings" and with that she walked back out into the store and sat down by the cash.

**Bella's POV:**

It was now 4:00pm and I was finished work so I went to the back room got my bag and was on my way out when Mike stopped me.

"Bells" he called grabbing my hand. "I wanted to tell you how proud I am of you and how you turned around your life. You have honestly become a different person after going to Arizona and honestly it was for the best" Mike said.

"Thanks Mike, I think so too. And thank you for being so protective of me its nice to have someone stand up for me and care for me as much as you do. So thank you," I said with a smile. I honestly meant everything I said to him; Mike was amazing and truly helped me whenever I needed him to.

"Anything for you Bella" he said with a smile. "And don't forget you and I both work from 9-5 tomorrow so I will see you then" he said opening the front door for me.

"I wont forget Mike, and thanks," I said walking out the front door.

I walked over to my truck and once I shut the door the pain came back. I took a few deep breaths and reminded myself I was no longer that broken hurt girl. I am different now and I am not going to let the Cullen's come back here and ruin all the progress I have made. With that I started the truck and headed home.

_So there it is guys! Let me know what you think of the chapter! _

_Please review!_

_I will update as soon as I can!_

_Thanks!_

_Aliecat24!_


	9. Chapter 9

_Hey Guys,_

_So here is the next Chapter for you I hope you like it! _

_I'm so sorry it took SOOOOOOO long for me to update I just wasn't sure about the story line but I finally got some more ideas of where I want to take this story! I hope you guys like it! _

_Please review to let me know what you guys think so far!_

_Previous Chapter: I walked over to my truck and once I shut the door the pain came back. I took a few deep breaths and reminded myself I was no longer that broken hurt girl. I am different now and I am not going to let the Cullen's come back here and ruin all the progress I have made. With that I started the truck and headed home._

**Bella's POV: **

When I pulled up to my house there was a car in the driveway but it didn't belong to my dad. It was a silver Volvo. I wasn't looking forward to this. I drove my car into the driveway and by the time I was ready to get out my door was already being held open by Edward.

"Thanks" I said without looking at him. I walked over to the front door to let myself in. I left the door open knowing full well he would follow me in…so there really wasn't any reason to try to stop him.

I walked directly into the kitchen knowing he was following me. I wasn't going to go to my room because I didn't want him in there incase I told him to leave.

"What is it Edward?" I asked turning around to look at him.

"Bella please just let me explain everything before you get mad at me again" he asked with his sad eyes, which confused me.

"You have 2 minutes Edward and then I want you out" I said trying to seem strong and unattached.

"Bella…I lied to you. It was all a lie. I only left you because I wanted you to be safe; your life wasn't going to be good with me in it. I wanted you to have a normal life, I want you to get married and have the choice to have children…I can't give you that Bella" He dropped his head.

"You lied to me…it was all a lie?" I asked. I could feel my heart jump into my throat.

"Yes Bella it was all a lie it was the only way you would let me go. Alice and I could see you weren't going to let me go so I said what I needed to. But how could you believe me? After all the times I told you I love you and how much I needed you. How could you believe me so fast Bella? I saw it in your face that day…you completely believed me" he said.

"Edward Cullen don't you dare flip this around on me" I said angry now that he was blaming me for believing him. "You're the one who left, you made your choice without even talking to me about it. And of course I believed you Edward I told you so many times it didn't make sense for you to love me! You knew how insecure I was about our relationship and about your love for me! So of course I believed you!"

"Bella I'm the one who doesn't deserve you. How could you ever think your not good enough for me…if anything Bella I'm not good enough for you" he said slowly moving closer to me.

"Don't come any closer Edward," I said trying to steady my voice. My breathing was going crazy and I felt like my heart was being pulled from my chest all over again. When I looked back up at Edward he had stopped dead in his tracks. It looked like he wasn't breathing I could see he was worried about me.

"Please Edward just go" I said breaking down. I couldn't handle this I needed to be alone. I needed time to think about what I wanted.

"Bella please I want to be us again. I know I ruined it and that I hurt you but I will do anything to earn your trust back" he said pleading to me.

"Edward" I said slowing backing up till I hit the back wall of the kitchen. I could feel myself falling apart again. "Please just go" I said falling to the ground. I could hear Edward walking towards me.

"Bella what's wrong? Please talk to me! I want to fix this please" he begged.

"Edward leave" I said with tears in my eyes. The next thing that happened surprised me.

Edward was getting closer till the front door opened and Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle walked in.

"Edward" Carlisle said. "Come on son leave her be, haven't you said enough?" he asked his tone very concerned. I didn't look up because I didn't want to look at his family. I just wanted to be alone.

"Edward lets go" Emmett said, "If she wants to talk to you she knows where she can find us" I could hear him walk across the room most likely towards Edward.

"Bella, please when you're ready call me or come to the house please. We need to talk about this. I'm so sorry for hurting you Bella I just want to make it all right. If you give me the chance I will prove to you that you can trust me" and with that he walked out.

"I'm so sorry Bella" I looked up to see Jasper. "If it means anything to you Bella he has been broken up about this since the day he left. He has only ever had eyes for you and I know your hurt and I know it will take a long time but please know he honestly thought he was keeping you safe" he said.

"Thanks Jasper" I said from the kitchen floor. He reached his hand down to help me up.

"Just tell him to stay away please. I just need time" I said looking him in the eyes.

"I will" Jasper said. "Oh and Bella I am truly sorry about what happened at your birthday party, if you could ever forgive me I would be eternally grateful" he said with his head hung down in shame.

"Jasper I forgave you that night right after it happened. You can't fight what you are and understand that"

"Thank you so much Bella," he said pulling me into a hug,

"Your welcome Jasper" I said somewhat stunned by his actions.

Once everyone was out of the house I quickly locked the door and fell to the floor crying. What am I supposed to do now? I was finally picking up all the pieces and now look at me…I'm crying on the floor again. I sat on the floor against the door for what felt like forever when I finally picked myself up it was 5:45 and Charlie was going to be home at 6pm. I decided that pasta and salad would be the fastest and easiest meal to make. When Charlie got home dinner was a few minutes from being ready.

"Hey Bells, I'm home!" my dad yelled.

"Hey dad, I'm, in the kitchen dinner is almost ready" I yelled.

"It smells amazing Bells," he said walking into the kitchen. He came over and gave me hug and grabbed himself a vitamin R.

"Okay" I said. "Dinner is served.

We ate dinner in silence, which is normal for Charlie and I. Once we were finished I was about to get up to do the dishes but Charlie beat me to it.

"Don't worry about it Bells, I can clean up the dishes you made dinner its only fair" he said picking up both our plates.

"Thanks dad" I said.

I slowly got up from my place at the table and started my way towards the staircase when the phone rang.

"Bella" my dad yelled, "phone"

I looked towards the kitchen wondering who could be calling me. I walked into the kitchen and Charlie handed me the phone.

"Hello" I said a little confused.

"Hey Bells" the voice said, that's when I realized who was calling me.

"Oh hey Angela, what's up?" I asked.

"Well I know your working till 5 tomorrow….Mike told me but I am having a little Christmas party at my house and it doesn't start till 6 I was hoping you would come and everyone can see you again."

"Thanks Ang, but I'm not really sure if that's my thing" I said a little worried about the whole idea.

"Please Bella, We haven't seen you in so long please" she begged.

"Fine Ang you convinced me I'll come but just for you" I said with a little sarcasm in my voice.

"Great Bells I'll see you at 6 sharp and you can spend the night here, don't forget to dress to impress, which means incase you didn't know dress nicely its kinda a semi-formal event" she said laughing.

"Okay Angela but I don't really own, nor did I bring any dresses" I said not knowing if I could go anymore.

"Don't worry Bells, just come right to my house after work I have a dress that would look great on you" Angela said in a very caring tone.

"Thanks so much Ang, I'll pack all my stuff before hand…and Ang…do you know who is coming?" I asked a little worried.

"Don't worry Bells, I don't think the Cullen's will show up to this party…I don't even think they would have had a chance to hear about it" she said laughing.

"Okay Ang, thanks again. I'll see you tomorrow after work!"

"Okay Bells, have a good night" and with that she hung up.

_Hope you guys liked it! I promise I will upload another chapter soon! I already started writing the next chapter but let me know what you think about it!_

_If I don't get enough comments I wont update because I know its been a while since I have updated but I love the feed back! _

_Thanks! _

_Aliecat24! _


	10. Chapter 10

_Hey Guys,_

_So I wanted to say thanks to barbiedoll123 because you keep giving me comments and feed back and I really appreciate it! _

_So here is chapter 10 let me know what you think! _

_Thanks! _

_Previous Chapter: "Okay Bells, have a good night" and with that she hung up. _

**Bella's POV:**

I woke up the next morning to the beeping of my alarm clock I smacked my hand down onto to shut it off. It was Friday today and I was working 9-5 at Mike's families store and then going to Angela's for her party, which I still wasn't too sure of. I finally got the strength to pull myself out of bed and started walking towards the bathroom for my shower when I heard my dad's voice.

"Oh good morning Bells I thought I heard your alarm go off" my dad said walking out of his room in his police officer uniform.

"Yep I have work at 9….oh and dad is it okay if I spend the night at Angela's kinda having this Christmas party thing at her house and I said I would go and she offered to have me stay the night….is that okay?" I asked a little worried that my dad might not want me to go.

"Bella I think that's a great idea! I'm so glad your talking to everyone again and back to your old self! Have fun tonight I'm having Billy over tonight to watch the game anyway"

"Okay thanks dad, I gotta get ready for work I cant be late" I said "Have a good day dad be safe" I said with a little concern.

"Always am Bella, have a good day at work" with that he started down the stairs.

**15 minutes later**

As I walked out of the bathroom the cold air hit me…. My hair and make up was done but I had to get dress and pack for Angela's because I was planning on going straight to her house after work. I opened my bedroom door but what I saw next surprised me.

"Bella…" Rosalie said.

"What are you doing here Rosalie?" I asked not really sure what I was feeling about her being here.

"Bella I need to talk to you….I need to explain some things to you" she said in a sincere tone.

"I don't want to be mean or rude Rosalie but I know how you feel about me…you never went out of your way to make me feel welcome and honestly I really can't handle seeing everyone right now… I went months without hearing anything and now I can't seem to do anything without running into one of you Cullen's. Please I just need to be alone." I said completely frightened about how she was going to react to what I had just said.

"Okay Bella, but I think you and I need to talk so when your ready please let me know. And please don't hold my previous actions against me… I finally realize how important you are to Edward and to have had to watch him over the past few months try and stay away and do the better thing for you was painful. He wasn't the same…its like a part of him died and I'm worried part of the reason you wont give him a chance to talk to you is partially my fault because I never as you stated went out of my way to make you feel welcome…" and that's when I stopped her.

"Rosalie, this isn't anything to do with you. The reason I don't want to talk to…. Him…is because I can't handle it right now. I finally got my life somewhat back together and I don't think I have the strength to give him and chance to talk to me without falling apart again. Please I beg you give me time" I said as my eyes filled up with tears.

The next thing Rosalie said is something I never thought I would hear come from her mouth.

"Okay Bella…I understand the space. But you need to understand none and I mean none of us are going anywhere… we will all wait till your ready to talk to Edward and then the rest of us because now we have all seen what is it like without you in the family and now we wont give up on trying to get you back." And with that she jumped back out my window.

I quickly ran to the window and locked it and shut the curtains…I'm not sure how she got through the window since it was locked but I didn't have enough time to think of that because I had to get dresses and pack for Angela's before I was late for work.

**9:00am (Bella's POV) **

I just pulled into work and was getting out of my car when Mike met me at the door holding it open for me.

"Morning Bella" he said. "How was your night?"

"Morning Mike, it was okay I guess you?" I asked with a flat tone.

"Is there something your not telling me Bella?" he asked concerned.

"Its okay Mike it's just Edward was at my house when I got home last night…its fine I dealt with it" I said.

"He was there!" he yelled.

"Yeah its fine Mike he didn't stay long" I said trying to reassure Mike that I was okay.

"No no no he wasn't supposed to be there. I told him to leave you alone!" he said angrily.

"Mike it's fine I'm fine" I said trying to calm him down.

"Are you sure Bella, please don't lie to me we are all worried that your going to go back to the way you were before and we cant let that happen to you again" he said with a concerned voice.

"I mean I'm not going to lie Mike it hurts I cant look at him without this horrible pain shooting through my body…but I am going to be strong this time Mike and I'm only here for a little while and I wont be that person again"

"Okay Bells as long as your okay." He said giving me a hug. "But if he hurts you again he will have to mess with me and the rest of the group" Mike said angrily.

"Okay Mike" I said laughing.

"So Bells on a lighter note… you going to Angela's thing tonight?"

"Yep, I'm actually heading over there right after work today cause I didn't bring a dress to wear so she's letting me borrow one of hers and I'm spending the night there too" I said smiling.

"Okay awesome it's going to be so much fun!" Mike said with a smile.

With that we both went to work both Mike and I work till 5 tonight and his parents were watching the store for the rest of the night.

**5:00pm (Bella's POV)**

Work went by very quickly and before we knew it Mike and I were finished work.

"So Bells, I'll see you at Angela's?" Mike asked.

"Yeah I'm on my way over there now so I'll see you at 6" I said walking towards my car.

The drive to Angela's was short; I got there in a few short minutes. I put the truck in park at the end of the driveway and made my way over to the front door. When I rang the doorbell Angela's mom greeted me.

"Oh Bella darling, come on in" she said holding the door open for me. "How is Arizona? Angela has missed you so much since you have been gone"

"It's good," I said with a smile "I like my school and I have made some friends which is nice. And I miss Angela as well I was telling her she will have to come visit me over the summer"

"Definitely, I'm sure she would love that" her mother said with a smile. "Angela hunny, Bella's here" she yelled towards the staircase.

"Coming" said Angela from upstairs.

"Go on up Bella, Angela's got an amazing dress for you and you two should get ready before people start showing up" she said with a giggle.

"Okay thank you so much Mrs. Weber…you know for having me over" I said while I picked up my bags to head upstairs.

"It's my pleasure sweetheart" her mother answered.

With that I turned towards the staircase and made my way up towards Angela's room. When I got to the top of the staircase Angela was standing there waiting for me.

"Bella you only have one bag?" she asked somewhat skeptical.

"Yeah" I said laughing. "I don't have much to bring Ang"

"I guess you have a point there" she said laughing.

We walked down the hallway into her room and on her bed she had two beautiful dresses, which I assumed was for the two of us.

"So Bells, I have your dress right here" she pointed towards the bed.

"They are both beautiful Ang" I answered. "But which one is yours and which is mine?" I asked.

"Yours is the blue one" she answered.

It was amazing. I couldn't believe she was letting me borrow this dress. It was a deep blue almost like a royal blue, long and had two straps going over the shoulder to the back of the dress which, was low cut so my back would be showing.

"Ang, thank you so much for letting me borrow this dress its beautiful" I said breathlessly.

"No problem Bells, I'm so glad you like it" she said with a smile. "Now common we gotta do our make-up before we put these dresses on" she said. And with that I was being dragged into the bathroom and forced to sit while Angela did my hair and make-up.

Once Angela finished my hair and make-up it was time to get dressed. We both put our dresses on Angela's dress, like mine was long but it was strapless and dark purple with cut out details on the rib cage. She wore her hair in a slick back ponytail while my was in a loose bun on the bottom of my head.

"Okay Bella, this is it…party time" and with that we both started our way downstairs.

_There is it guys! _

_Next chapter is the party, which I am personally looking forward too! _

_Hope you enjoyed and let me know what you think please leave comments for me!_

_Thanks,_

_Aliecat24! _


	11. Chapter 11

_Hey Guys,_

_Okay so I have been trying to update and keep the chapters coming because it took me months in between my last update! However I need some feedback and comments please…let me know what you think about the story, what you want to see happen, how you feel about a certain chapter! Let me know! _

_Thanks guys enjoy! _

_Previous Chapter: "Okay Bella, this is it…party time" and with that we both started our way downstairs._

**Bella's POV**

As Angela and I descended the staircase I noticed that Angela's mother and father were also dressed up I turned to Angela and whispered.

"Are your parents staying for the party?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah silly" Angela answered with a giggle. " It's kinda like a family affair I invited my friends and a bunch of people from school and my parents invited their friends."

I didn't want to seem too off guard so I edited my answer to Angela.

"Oh okay cool…do you know who is suppose to be coming?" I asked curiously.

"Honestly Bells, I'm not too sure who my parents invited; most likely people from work and some of their friends from around town it's going to be quite the party" she said with a smile.

"Okay" I said satisfied with the answer but I still couldn't help myself from wondering what I got myself into tonight. However my thoughts were interrupted by the doorbell. Angela went running down the rest of the stairs eager to open the door. I couldn't see who was there but all I heard from Angela was

"Oh thank god you're here."

I finished walking down the stairs to see who was at the door and I was greeted by Ben.

"Hello Bella" he said.

"Hey Ben, you clean up well" I said with a smirk.

"Yeah well this one" he said looking at Angela "told me I had no choice in the matter and I had to wear this suit…so here I am" he was quickly cut off by Angela who made her case about how it was mandatory for everyone to be dressed up and he was no exception. Soon after that conversation more and more people starting arriving.

As the guest kept arriving I found it easier to find people to talk to and I kept helping Mrs. Webber bring out food and refreshments for all the guest. It was only 7:00 but there had to be at least 50 people here already and more kept coming.

**8:30pm (Bella's POV)**

Everything had now been put out and everyone was getting comfortable in different rooms with many different conversations going on. I was sitting with Mike, Jessica, Angela, Ben and Eric around the fireplace. When Jessica asked me a question I wasn't expecting.

"So Bella… what was it like seeing Edward since he has been gone and since you have been in Arizona?" she asked.

"Can we please not talk about this right now Jess, I don't think it's the right time or place" I answered trying not to be rude.

"Yeah Jess its not your place to be asking Bella about that and why do you need to know?" Mike asked defensively.

"I was just wondering Mike calm down" Jessica answered with her normal Jessica attitude.

"Well… guys what else can we talk about?" Angela asked trying to change the conversation. I was so thankful I had a friend like her to watch out for me.

At that moment the doorbell rang. I looked at Angela confused.

"I thought everyone who was invited came already."

"I don't know" Angela responded.

We watched Angela's mom make her way to the door. When she opened it everyone turned and looked.

"Hello Dr. and Mrs. Cullen I'm so glad you could make it," she said.

My eyes widened when I heard her greet them. The next voice I heard was Carlisle's.

"Hello Mrs. Webber, thank you so much for having us" he said. "We brought our children if that is okay" he asked.

"Oh that's wonderful" Mrs. Webber answered. "Angela and all the kids from school and here so they will have people to talk to," she said with a smile.

I turned to Angela.

"How does your mom know the Cullen's" I asked panicked.

"Well she works at the hospital so Mr. Cullen must be working there again and she must have invited him tonight" she answered. "I'm so sorry Bells, I didn't know she invited them" Angela said with remorse.

"It's not your fault Angela…but I think I should maybe go home" I said with my eyes focused on the ground.

"No Bells please don't leave" Angela begged. "I haven't seen you in forever and I miss you so much…please stay I'm sure they will stay away from you"

"Don't be too sure of that" Mike said angrily.

"What?" Angela asked.

"He showed up at her house yesterday after work" Mike answered.

"Bella!" Angela yelled. "Why didn't you tell me?" she asked with a somewhat angry tone.

"Cause Ang its not a big deal…nothing happened I told him to leave," I answered.

"Well he better not come over here" Mike answered.

"Angela" Mrs. Webber called. "The Cullen's are here are you going to come say hi?" she asked.

While Angela made her way over to the door I took the opportunity to walk to the kitchen to get away from everyone and grab a glass of water.

**Angela's POV**

The next thing I heard was my mother's voice.

"Angela" she called. "The Cullen's are here are you going to come say hi?" she asked.

I turned away from Bella and the gang and made my way to the door where all the Cullen's were standing.

"Well come inside it's cold out there" my mom said as they all filed into my house. My mom quickly shut the door and shivered slightly from the breeze that had come into the house.

"Hi" I said somewhat dryly.

"Hello" they all answered back in unison, which I thought was strange. "So are you guys back again?" I asked trying to find out why they were here.

"Yes" Dr. Cullen answered. "It turns out Los Angeles isn't for us and my family including myself miss our life here" he answered.

"Well its great to have to back" my mom answered. "Come on inside there is food on the dining room table and refreshments in the kitchen…and kids we got pop and all that stuff in the fridge so help yourself."

With that I turned back around to look at my friends but Bella was missing. I locked eyes with Ben who signaled me towards the kitchen so Bella must have gone in there.

**Bella's POV**

I was leaning against the counter with my glass of water when Angela came into the kitchen.

"Bells I'm so sorry" she said apologetically.

"Seriously Ang I know you didn't invite them…its okay I just need to stay away from them…I don't trust myself nor do I want to be near them" I said sternly.

Just then we were interrupted by the entire Cullen family who entered the kitchen. Angela quickly tried to figure out why they all came into the kitchen.

"Hi" she said. "Did you guys need something" she asked kindly.

"Actually your mom said drinks and pop were in here" Dr. Cullen answered swiftly. "So were just helping ourselves if that's okay with you" he answered with a bit of an edge.

This took me by surprise because I had never heard Carlisle take that tone of voice with anyone. However this was the perfect opportunity to slip quietly out of the kitchen before the Cullen's say anything to me.

Just as I was about to leave Alice called my name.

"Bella" she said. "You look amazing" she said with a smile.

"Thanks" I said not making eye contact. "It's not my dress it's Angela's…I didn't bring any dresses" I answered quickly hoping I could escape from the kitchen.

"Oh" said Esme. "You don't have any dresses?" she asked. "I thought you had at least two at home" she asked curiously. Her voice was just nice as I remembered.

"No I moved back to Arizona," I answered. "I am only here to visit Angela and everyone during my Christmas break and then I go back to school…so I didn't bring a dress."

"Oh you moved back to Arizona?" Esme asked.

"Yeah my parents thought it would be for the best." I answered. "Now if you will excuse me" I said as I exited the kitchen as fast as I could. Angela was quick to follow just showing the Cullen's where they could find everything. The thing she didn't know was they weren't actually thirsty at least for the stuff Angela's family was offering.

_Okay so there is part one of the two-part party. Sorry I had to cut it in half the chapter was too long! _

_Hope you enjoyed let me know what you think!_

_Please leave comments and review!_

_Thanks,_

_Aliecat24! _


	12. Chapter 12

"_Yeah my parents thought it would be for the best." I answered. "Now if you will excuse me" I said as I exited the kitchen as fast as I could. Angela was quick to follow just showing the Cullen's where they could find everything. The thing she didn't know was they weren't actually thirsty at least for the stuff Angela's family was offering. _

_Hey Guys,_

_Thanks for the reviews!_

_Here is the second part of the two part party chapter enjoy! _

**Esme's POV**

I couldn't help the pain I felt when I saw my beautiful daughter…. Well who I considered family walk away from us so fast. I turned to my husband.

"She's so closed off" I said sadly.

"Yes my dear, she isn't very happy to see us" he said quietly.

"Common guys" said Alice. "We need to fight harder to get her back" she said energetically. "Edward" she said turning to my son "Are you sure you want this?" she asked.

"I have never wanted anything more" he said simply.

"Okay" I said. "I want my daughter back."

My husband was quick to follow my lead.

"Yes" he said. "it doesn't feel right not having Bella in the family" he said smiling at me and kissing my forehead.

"I'm in" said Jasper.

"Me too" said Emmett.

We all turned to Rosalie to hear her answer. If we were going to succeed in this we needed everyone to be a part of it.

"Whatever makes you happy Edward" she said quietly. "You have been such a pain in the ass to live with since you left her."

And with that we were all going to fight to get my daughter and Edwards love back.

"Okay guys" said Alice. "Let's get out there and start talking to people" she said happily.

**Bella's POV**

"Bella!" I heard someone yell as I walked out of the kitchen. I looked around for where the voice came from. It was Mike he was sitting by the fireplace with the group. Just as I was about to make my way over Angela came out of the kitchen.

"Hey Bells, you okay?" she asked concerned.

"Yeah Ang I'm fine" I said. "Let's go sit with everyone" I said point over to the fireplace.

When we got to the fireplace the group was playing truth or dare. I took a seat in one of the armchairs and Angela sat on Ben's lap. I was so focused on my thoughts when I was pulled out of them when Jess welcomed the Cullen kids to the group. I turned my head to see them sitting on the other couch.

"So…" Jess said. "Where have you guys been?" she asked.

"In the kitchen" Alice responded. At this I laughed. All the Cullen's and my whole group of friends turned their attention to me.

"What's so funny Bella?" Jess asked with an attitude.

"Nothing" I said still somewhat laughing to myself.

Jess interrupted this laughter with a question that caught me off guard.

"So Bella… truth or dare?" she asked with an evil smile on her face.

"Truth" I said quickly.

"Okay" she said still with that evil grin. "How far did you and Edward go while you were dating?" she asked.

"What happens if I don't want to answer that question" I asked.

"Well then you get a dare" she said.

"What's the dare" I asked willing to do almost anything other than answering that question.

"Kiss Edward" she answered.

"Common Jess be fair" Angela said with some anger in her voice.

"No don't worry about it Angela" I said. "I'll answer her question." I turned to Jess and look her straight in the face and said "We only ever kissed."

"Wow" said Jess. "I wasn't expecting that" she said. "You guys seriously never did anything?" she questioned.

"No Jess we only ever kissed. I answered you question now drop it" I said angrily. At that moment I look over towards the Cullen's and my eyes met Edwards. We held each other's gaze for what felt like forever. His eyes look sad…but I quickly realized what was happening and I dropped my eyes to my lap.

I didn't pay much attention to the game after that cause I was talking to Angela but we were both silenced by a dare we both heard Lauren ask Jess.

"Jess I dare you to kiss Edward" she said.

I couldn't believe my ears. I knew Lauren hated me but I couldn't believe she would dare Jess to do that. But I'm sure Jess planted a seed to make Lauren dare her to do it.

"I'm not playing" Edward quickly answered. I looked over towards the Cullen's and Alice was looking at me. She looked saddened which isn't normal for her.

"Yes you are" answered Lauren.

"I don't recall saying I was taking part in this game" he responded.

"Well your sitting here so your fair game" Lauren answered.

With that Jess got up from her spot on the ground by the fire and made her way over to Edward on the couch.

**Jasper's POV**

I couldn't explain the feeling Bella had to the idea of Jess kissing Edward. I kept trying to figure it out but it was a mix of anger, hurt, and jealously. I looked at Edward knowing that he could feel all these emotions through me.

**Bella's POV**

I kept trying to keep myself calm because I knew Jasper could feel my emotions and I didn't want to come across upset or hurt but it was hard. As Jess got closer to Edward I quickly tried to think of a way to get myself out of this room.

"Hey guys" I said quickly. Everyone turned and look to me as I was getting out of the sofa. "I'm gunna run to the bathroom, I'll be back soon" I said.

"I knew she wasn't over him" Jess said with a laugh as she approach Edward.

I just shook my head as I walked away as fast as I could. I ran up the stairs, which I was amazed I didn't fall flat on my face. I got to the bathroom locked the door and fell to the floor as I started crying.

Angela was quick on following me that by the time I made it to the floor she was knocking on the door.

"Bells" she said. "Please let me in."

I pulled myself off the floor and unlocked the door and positioned myself back on the floor as tears continued running down my face.

Angela opened the door and saw me on the floor she quickly shut the door and locked it and came and sat beside me on the floor. She pulled me into a hug.

"Oh Bella I'm so sorry" she said softly. "Its just Jess and Lauren being Jess and Laruen. You know how they can get."

I couldn't answer because Angela would never understand the twisted feelings I have for Edward and I didn't want to tell her because I didn't want to feel them. I felt like if I put them into words it will happen and I didn't want to be weak anymore. I could careless what Jess and Laruen did it was more the fact that they somehow knew how I was feeling before I was ready to let myself know. But I couldn't tell Angela because I was leaving soon and I decided a while ago I was done with Edward and everything to do with the Cullen's.

"Angela" I asked wiping the tears off my face.

"Yeah Bells," she answered quickly.

"Help me clean myself up. I don't wanna go down there looking upset" I said quietly.

"No problem Bells. Here let me help you up" she said getting up off the floor and putting her hands out to help me up.

She helped me off the floor and fixed up my make up and gave me eye drops so the red in my eyes would go away so it no longer looked like I was crying. She gave me a big hug and said, "Lets go back downstairs and show those girls whose boss"

I laughed "thank you Ang for everything…" I said giving her a quick squeeze.

"No problem you're my best friend" she said with a smile. "I'm here for you whenever you need me." With that we both walked out of the bathroom and starting making out way downstairs.

As we walked into the living room place where everyone was Angela and I both noticed Edward was gone.

I turned my attention to Jess; this was my moment to get her back.

"What Jess the though of you kissing him drove him to leave the party" I said with a smirk.

_There is chapter 12 guys! Hope you liked it! Please let me know what you think and leave a review! _

_Thanks,_

_Aliecat_


End file.
